Cassadine family
The Cassadines are a fictional aristocratic family on the American soap opera General Hospital. Various family members have been sometime residents of Port Charles and of the private Cassadine-owned island in Greece. Background The Cassadines made their first appearance in the 1980s, when Mikkos Cassadine, the patriarch of the family, along with his brothers Victor and Tony, were involved in various nefarious plans, including the Ice Princess storyline, a plot to freeze the world using a weather machine. When Luke, Laura and Robert Scorpio foiled the plan, both Mikkos and his brother Tony are killed while their other brother Victor is arrested. Mikkos's widow Helena Cassadine appears in Port Charles just in time to curse Luke and Laura from the sidelines of their wedding. The Cassadines also abducted Laura Spencer and forced her to marry Stavros, after telling Laura that Luke was dead. During her captivity in Greece, Laura gave birth to Stavros's son Prince Nikolas Cassadine. When Laura discovered Luke was alive, she left Nikolas behind in Greece to be raised by his uncle Stefan Cassadine, Helena's second son. Stefan and Laura had also been lovers and Laura believed Stefan to be her son's father instead of Stavros. Stefan eventually took control of the family and in 1996, he and Nikolas moved to Port Charles with Alexis Davis who was later revealed to be Mikkos' illegitimate daughter (Natasha Cassadine) with Swedish opera singer Kristin Bergman. Since 1996, Helena returns from time to time to terrorize the citizens of Port Charles. Helena has been obsessed with gaining control over Nikolas, who is heir to the Cassadine legacy. She brought back her dead son, Stavros, back to life early this decade, after keeping him in the basement of General Hospital for many years. However Starvos was killed for good, after Luke pushed him into a bottomless pit. Stefan was also murdered by Luke in 2003, at which time Nikolas declares the war between the Spencers and the Cassadines was over. Alexis has given birth to three daughters, Samantha McCall, Kristina Davis, and Molly Lansing. Nikolas now has a child, Spencer Cassadine, the late Courtney Matthews. Samantha McCall had a daughter Lila McCall with Sonny Corinthos but Lila was stillborn on November 8, 2004. Sam also has a son with Jason Morgan named Jason Morgan, Jr. Cassadine Industries '''Cassadine Industries '''is a large international conglomerate, which was founded by the Cassadine family in the late 1970s as a front to cover for their dirty dealings. But the business took off, being controlled by Mikkos Cassadine, Stavros Cassadine, Helena Cassadine, and Nikolas Cassadine amongst others. In December 2005, a single Cassandine Industries account was estimated to be worth $15 million at the time. As of May 2009, Cassadine Industries was estimated to be worth over 20 billion dollars. Cassadine family tree Descendants 1. Stanislaus Cassadine (deceased) Unknown female 2. Adrian Cassadine (deceased) Adara Cassadine (deceased) 3. Mikkos Cassadine (c1920-1981) Helena Cassadine (1933-present) 4. Stavros Cassadine (1960-2001) Laura Webber (1961-present) 5. Nikolas Cassadine (c1977-present) Courtney Matthews (1982-2006) 6. Spencer Cassadine (2006-present) 4. Stefan Cassadine (1963-2003) Unknown female 4. Valentin Cassadine Kristin Bergman (died c1978) 4. Alexis Davis (1964-present) Unknown male 5. Sam McCall (1980-present) Sonny Corinthos (1969-present) 6. Lila McCall (2004; stillborn) Jason Morgan (1974-present) 6. Danny Morgan (2012-present) Sonny Corinthos (1969-present) 5. Kristina Corinthos-Davis (1990-present) Ric Lansing (1974-present) 5. Molly Lansing-Davis (1996-present) 4. Kristina Cassadine (1977-2001) Helena Cassadine (1933-present) 4. Irina Cassadine (died 2012) 3. Victor Cassadine (c1930; presumed dead) 3. Tony Cassadine (c1934-1981) 3. Sophia Cassadine (deceased) 2. Unknown male Cassadine Unknown female 3. Petros Cassadine (deceased) 2. Unknown male Cassadine Unknown female 3. Dimitri Cassadine Tree See also *McCall family - The family Sam McCall was adopted into. *Lord family - The family Danny Morgan was illegally given to. *Jacks family - The family Spencer Cassadine was raised in as an infant. Gallery Helena-ElizabethTaylor-1981.png|Helena hs.jpg|Helena and son Stefan geary778.jpg|Siblings Stefan and Alexis nikolas&stefan7.jpg|Stefan and nephew Nikolas 9cfe3c3f1c4d0338312682938129b81a.jpg|Stefan, Nikolas, Alexis, Helena HelenaStarvos.jpg|Helena and son Stavros Cassadines00.png|Brothers Stavros and Stefan KristinaAlexis.png|Sisters Kristina and Alexis Alexis_nik_spence.jpg|Alexis, Nikolas, Spencer Alexis-and-Sam-2006-general-hospital-12833409-624-351.jpg|Alexis and daughter Sam Helena Cassadine.jpg|Helena SamHelena1.jpg|Helena and Sam Helena_nik.jpg|Nikolas and grandmother Helena Nik spence.jpg|Nikolas and son Spencer Nik_helena_spence.jpg|Nikolas, Helena and Spencer molly-alexis.jpg|Alexis and daughter Molly Alexis_kristina.jpg|Alexis and daughter Kristina Alexisgirls.jpg|Alexis and daughters Kristina, Molly and Sam Cassadines2010.jpg|Nikolas with son Spencer and cousin Kristina Nik_Spencer.jpg|Nikolas and son Spencer sam-molly.jpg|Sisters Molly and Sam Sam jason.jpg|Sam weds Jason Morgan Sambabyjason.jpg|Sam and son Daniel normal_gh_061812_084.jpg|Alexis and daughters Kristina, Sam and Molly normal_006.jpg|Alexis and daughter Kristina Sisters.jpg|Sisters Molly and Kristina normal_092.jpg|Sisters Kristina and Sam KristinaTrey.jpg|Kristina weds Trey Mitchell References Category:Families * *Cassadine family *Cassadine family